Destiny is near
by DoctorDiamond123
Summary: Harry's destiny is drawing nearer and nearer. But also the quest dumbeldore left has made hard to concentrate on a surpris which could rock Harry's World. K at the most rating.
1. Prologue

Destiny is near! Italic is past, normal is present Remember I don't own Harry potter or any other character they belong to JK. Letters are in italic as well.

_It was that fateful moment in the astronomy tower that Harry decided what he must do. But before he could he filled with murderous rage at his mentor's sudden death._

_He thundered down the stairs after Snape ready to kill him._

"_SNAPE" Harry roared at snape. Snape wheeled around to face him when McGonagall came around the corner. Harry just froze where he was and looked from McGonagall to snape wand at snape._

" _Potter, why are you pointing your wand at Professor Snape" McGonagall growled._

" _HE KILLED DUMBELDORE!" Harry screamed at her._

" _Snape is this… Dumbledore is dead!" She screamed in horror._

_Snape took this moment to apparate out of there. Harry was furious, snape had escaped. He had got away for murdering Harry's mentor. Harry screamed in fury at the heavens until professor Flitwick came and whispered in McGonagall's ears._

" _Potter follow me" McGonagall sadly said. Harry had a feeling he knew what this would be about. Harry was right, in front of him was a huge crowd and … Dumbledore's body._

_Harry burst out sobbing in front of everyone, until a familiar red head came and hugged him tightly. Ginny then kissed him on the head and continued hugging him._

_Everyone raised their wands as tribute to one of the most important wizards of all time. Harry then decided to tell everyone what had really happened about Dumbledore's death._

"…_In the end It was…Snape! Harry sighed._

_Everyone gasped as they thought Snape was on Dumbledore's side._

_Harry was walking through Hogwarts when he found a note addressed to him._

_Dear Harry,_

_As you know at the ministry of magic not long ago your godfather Sirius black was killed. Harry felt a gut wrenching pain here for the loss of Sirius. But started continuing the letter. _

_It turns out under circumstances that your Godfather Sirius Black is not dead. But he has heard about Dumbledore and has gone after Snape. All we know Sirius is in St Mungo's hospital. _

_Harry was delighted, his Godfather was alive … suddenly he remembered that Sirius was in hospital and was furious at snape again._

_That is the day Harry James Potter made an unbreakable vow… To kill Severus Snape_


	2. A trip to the hospital

A trip to the Hospital. Remember I don't own any characters they all belong to Jk

It was 1 week after Dumbledore's death, Harry suddenly remembered the letter he got and rushed down to the great hall to tell the others. When he got to the great hall everyone was silent, when he came in everyone one looked at him with sympathy except the Sytherins of course. They all scowled at him when he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

" Ignore them… Stupid gits" Ron said to his best mate with sympathy. Harry was glad he still had all his mates at Hog warts. Even though some houses were still acting very sorely to him but he didn't care about Slytherin.

" Harry, what's that in your hand" Hermione pointed out to Harry. Still realizing he had the letter in his hand. Harry unfolded the letter and showed it to Hermione, on and Ginny. They were all reading it , when they got to the part about Sirius they all let out a giant gasp.

" Harry do you realise what this means" Hermione squealed excitedly squeezing Harry's hand so hard he was wincing. Ron saw this and snorted at him. Ginny then smacked him hard on the arm. Harry then snorted at him.

" Hermione , continue reading the letter" Harry said feeling a bit remorseful.

" Oh! Harry I'm sorry" Ginny Said to Harry.

" Oh its fine Ginny, I'm going to the Hospital later" Harry said excitedly.

" Good for you mate, I bet Sirius will be happy to see you" Ron commented to Harry

Harry suddenly remembered about the mission Dumbledore, he found out his godfather was alive and would be barely seeing him as he had to go on the quest. But he wouldn't let Voldemort ruin his visit to Sirius.

Harry was getting ready to go when his friends came up to the common room.

"What are you doing up here" Harry enquired to the others.

" Coming to see you about something" Ginny smiled with a mischievous grin.

" What are you lot planning" Harry wondered suspiciously.

" Harry… we've decided…" Hermione began but before she was cut off by Harry.

" No, Your not coming with me when I go on my quest" Harry Walked out of the common room.

" We need to convince him to take us" Ron said.

" Silly, we're going whether he likes it or not" Hermione said winking at Ginny.

Harry arrived in St Mungo's hospital and approached the desk.

" I'm here to see Sirius Black" Harry informed the lady at the desk.

" Right this way, he's in room 21" The lady told him.

" Thanks" Harry said to her.

Harry ran as fast as he could to room 21 and opened the door and saw the familiar black scruffy hair he recognized.

" Sirius" He rushed forwards to hug him. Harry had never been so happy in the last seven days.

" How's my favourite Godson doing" Sirius beamed at him.

" I'm your only Godson" Harry contradicted him.

" Oh yes that blast must have shaken my memory" Sirius shook.

" What blast?" Harry asked concerned.

" I chased snape after I heard he killed Dumbeldore and he told me things… and then I was blasted by something" Sirius said angrily.

" Are you okay" Harry asked Sirius concernedly.

" Yes, Right I've got to tell you something about Snape" Sirius said.

" First I made the unbreakable vow to kill Snape" Harry said delighted .

" YOU WHAT! HARRY THAT IS THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE, YOU ARE LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Sirius screamed.

" My father… did the unbreakable vow" Harry stuttered shell-shocked.

" I didn't mean to yell at you Harry, I was shocked" Sirius apologized .

" I know, I was so angry at Snape I did it" Harry solemnly said.

Just then 3 people ran in.

" Harry, we want to ask again can we come with…" Ginny was cut off by Harry.

" I SAID NO" Harry yelled.

" Fine we'll go tell the ministry about your unbreakable vow" Hermione said.

Harry just looked at all his friends and they're ready to betray him, so he decided to do something.

" **Stupe" **Harry was cut off by one red light coming from Sirius's bed. And collapsed on the floor.

Find out what happens in the next chapter.


End file.
